Terminator Genisys (paulodejesus18 version)
Terminator Genisys (paulodejesus18 version) is a parody of Terminator Genisys (duh) Plot In 2029, Human Resistance leader Trunks launches a massive final offensive against Google, an artificial general intelligence system seeking to eliminate the human race. Before the Resistance wins the offensive, Google activates a time machine and sends back a Vigilante Terminator to 1984 to kill Trunk's mother, Bulma. Trunk's right-hand man, Vegeta, volunteers to travel back in time to protect her. As Vegeta floats in the machine's magnetic field, he witnesses Trunks being attacked and receives new memories from his childhood about events in 2017. Upon arrival in 1984, Skynet's Vigilante is disabled by Bulma and Aiden Pierce, a reprogrammed Vigilante sent to protect her when she was nine years old. Vegeta arrives a short time later and is immediately attacked by a Clayface. Bulma and Aiden join Vegeta and destroy Clayface using acid. Bulma and Aiden reveal they have constructed a makeshift time machine similar to Google's, and that Bulma plans to travel to 1997 – the year Google becomes self-aware. Realizing the timeline has been altered, Vegeta is convinced that the future has changed due to the warning he received in his childhood vision. He persuades Bulma to travel to 2017 instead to stop Google. In 2017, Vegeta and Bulma materialize in the middle of a busy San Francisco highway and are apprehended by city police. While being treated for injuries, Bulma and Vegeta learn that Google is now called "Genisys", a soon-to-be-unveiled global operating system that is being embraced by the public. Trunks appears and rescues Bulma and Vegeta, but Aiden appears and immediately shoots Trunks, revealing that he is an advanced Terminator. While Vegeta was being sent back through time, Google was disguised as a member of the Resistance. It attacked Trunks and transformed him into a Terminator. Trunks was tasked with ensuring Cyberdyne Systems' survival and traveled back in time to assist them with the development of Genisys. Able to escape to a safe house, Bulma, Vegeta, and Aiden make final preparations to destroy Cyberdyne's Genisys mainframe. They head toward Cyberdyne's headquarters with the Trunks in close pursuit. During an airborne chase, Aiden divebombs into the Trunks's helicopter, causing it to crash. The Trunks survives the crash and enters the Cyberdyne complex, where it advances the countdown from 13 hours to 15 minutes. Vegeta, Bulma and Aiden plant bombs at key points in the facility while holding off the Trunks. In a final encounter, Aiden traps the Trunks in the magnetic field of a prototype time machine. Both are destroyed, but just prior to the explosion, the Trunks throws the remains of Aiden into an experimental vat of mimetic polyalloy liquid located nearby. Vegeta and Bulma reach a bunker beneath the facility, and the explosion sets off the bombs successfully preventing Genisys from coming online. Aiden appears, upgraded with mimetic polyalloy components, and helps them find a way out of the debris. The trio travels to Vegeta's childhood home, where Vegeta tells his younger self about Genisys and instructs him to repeat the warning in a mirror – critical insurance that the events lead to their arrival in 2017. Bulma, Vegeta and Aiden drive off into the country. A mid-credits scene reveals that the system core of Genisys was located in a protected subterranean chamber and has survived the explosion. Characters * Vegeta - Kyle Reese * Bulma - Sarah Connor * Trunks - John Connor * Aiden Pierce - T-800 * T-1000 - Clayface * Google - Skynet Category:The Terminator Movie-Spoofs Category:Paulodejesus18